Passage of the Ancients
Passage of the Ancients is a mountain-themed level. It was modified from The Nightmare Peaks 1, despite being completely different in dimensions (0C*02 versus 03*08). Walkthrough It has been brought to my attention that this level is somewhat difficult considering how early in the game it is. This level is entirely linear, left-to-right, but there are a number of puzzle rooms that must be traversed to get to the end. First, however, you must find the Berserker helmet. It's located in the top row of disguised prize blocks at the start of the level, on the far right. Shooter Block Room 1 Entering the first room of the level will set off a chain reaction of shooter blocks that breaks a path of vanishing/shooter blocks leading to the next room. To reset this path, reach the teleporter at the top of the room, preferably with one of the nearby Micromax helmets. It's guarded by a dragon and two spheres. Then move to the right, dodging all shooter blocks, until you reach the path. You must run over this path with Kid or Berserker; using Micromax will cause you to fall to your death. Shooter Block Room 2 This leads to a small series of tunnels. Break the chain of 7 shooter blocks and jump onto the ledge/incline downwards, then use berserker to break the wall leading right. The teleporter does not reset the room; it instead leads to Explorer's Cavern 1. From here, jump across the pit of spikes to break open the next room. If you brought micromax, you can fit through the hole leading to the next room. Dragon Room Before doing anything, head to the bottom of the map and set off the shooter blocks. Then move right and break open part of the path at the end of the room. Once you've done this, you are free to move through the winding tunnel, breaking the other two rock blocks blocking the exit with the shooter blocks. Try not to take too much damage, but there are refills in the corners if needed. Shooter Block Room 3 Similarly to Shooter Block Room 1, entering initially causes a chain reaction to destroy the path leading out, and a teleporter at the top of the room resets it. The layout is different, but other than that the idea behind this section of the level is identical. Make sure you get a Berserker helmet or use Kid to cross the path at the end. This leads to the flag. Secrets There are a lot of secrets in this level, including five continues which are quite a bit out of the way. Starting at the beginning: * If you grab Micromax in the first room and head back to the start, in the wall is a hidden continue and teleporter that skips the first two rooms entirely. It also allows you to easily access the third room with Micromax which makes it quite a bit easier. * The rock blocks adjacent to the 3-wide sets of ghost blocks in the first room are actually disguised prize blocks, containing 20 diamonds, 10k points, 2 extra lives and a continue. It is quite difficult to access any of these, however. * Immediately after path leading out of the first room, if you break the 10 diamond block on the right and jump on top of the prize block containing berserker, you can reveal a hidden micromax helmet. This allows you to dodge the shooter blocks. All of this makes it easier to access the third continue, which is slightly below and to the right of the teleporter. * The second room contains a hidden Red Stealth helmet. * If you break the upper three prize blocks above the teleporter, you can jump into a not-well-hidden area, which contains 3 extra lives and some miscellaneous prizes. * The chasm before the Dragon room has a hidden continue in the bottom left area, which is only accessible by Micromax. * There is a hidden diamond at the uppermost section of this chasm (Not a very well-hidden diamond, admittedly). However, a much better-hidden diamond can be found elsewhere. * If you bring Micromax into the Dragon room, you can skip the upper half of the shaft by going through a hole in the wall right above the second rock block. * The collection of rock blocks at the top of the Dragon room, if broken, are hiding a hidden extra life. * If you leave the dragon room with micromax, holding RIGHT down the narrow, vertical shaft at the end allows you to find the fifth continue. Trivia * This is the first level that contains a helmet completely unrelated to any normal path taken through the level (Red Stealth). The next one isn't until Kingdom Skies 1. * This is the first level that was extensively mapped on Microsoft Excel without being a 3x2 or smaller level. The original design was approximately 08*02 screens in size and looked quite a bit different, but had similar puzzle ideas (such as the self-destructing shooter block path). * This shares a level number with the original game's Final Marathon, which was confusing (was new to modding) when the original platforms appeared out of nowhere. The loading radius for those platforms only reaches halfway down this map, which is 2 screens tall compared to Final Marathon's 1. However, the platforms were simply removed. * This is the only side level in the first two stages that has a flag. There will be four such levels in stage 3 and two in stage 4, however. First Occurrences * This is the first time spheres appear. (Exciting!) * Micromax makes his first appearance here. * This is the first level where teleporters are intended to be used to reset a room.